Dimensions Deep Under
by Tiddles Two-Toes
Summary: This is my first Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Retry

"F-F-F-Fri-s-sk!" Sans yelled running to catch up, his blue jacket was lose on his shoulders nearly falling off. "I-I'm being honest I d-d-don't know what happened!" He almost ran straight past her, the short skeleton panted heavily "Frisk". Frisk lowered a finger to his mouth

"shhhh" she muttered softly as she stared at him. Sans collapsed to his knees, his black shorts blew in the wind, the single vertical white stripe glinted in the light. Blood ran down Frisk's leg into her shoe and Sans felt a tear dribble down his fac-uh-skull as he saw the way she was holding her striped sleeve, her arm must have been broken. Frisk stroked Sans' skull with the non-broken arm "mmmmhmm" she muttered dismissively, pain coursed through her veins.

"What's going on here?!" Papyrus, a taller skeleton with a large torso, stood before them towering over the child and shorter skeleton, decided to interject "Frisk? Why are you hurt?" Frisk stood up and pointed at Sans, Papyrus' smile faltered and eventually dropped to a complete frown. "Sans? Frisk are you sure?" As much as Papyrus trusted Frisk he just could not bring himself to believe that his brother would hurt her. To his horror Frisk nodded.

The tall skeleton knelt down next to his brother to get to his level

"Sans? Did-" he trailed off, choking on his own words as his brother nodded at him, tears in his eyes.

"Paps, I swear I-" he couldn't seem to find the words, "couldn't, um I uh didn't I I don't I um I" Sans gave up, he was in a really big repetitive loop he couldn't get out of in the way he wanted to. "I hurt Frisk"

Papyrus, who was normally a very confident per-uh skeleton, felt all the muscles in his body relax. Not for the right reason. He felt tense on the inside, helpless.

"Get out of here!" Papyrus screamed almost stuttering on his words, he felt weak and helpless. "And never come back!"

"P-"

"Don't you Papy me Sans! I said GET! OUT!"

"Frisk?" Sans asked, Frisk stared at him, why were they being so bad to him? This was only the first time, and Frisk looked as though she was about to forgive him? Why? Why? W-

Everything went black and he couldn't feel his- well anything, body, thoughts, not even his soul, he swore he heard a laugh, one he recognised. All. To. Well.

When he woke he was um, on a river bank? Standing up? Under water on a river bank? And something felt different, not about the atmosphere but-. Him? He was wearing a blue cloak? And grey? And he couldn't control his actions, he was walking down the river and he heard a voice

"Sans?" It hissed, "I thought I told you, not to come back!" When he saw the holder of the voice though, he didn't see them he saw a white blur where they would have been, he felt a tentacle slide over his shoulder yet somehow what he was feeling was surprisingly calm "You're not my dad" this other him he was experiencing hissed back and all sensation was lost once again.

Waking in his own body this time he lay half covered in snow, moving with with his own mind to make sure he could control himself this time he hauled himself up, he was sore.

Where was he? Looking around he was exactly where he was when he lost sensation, but lying down. No one was around. Walking towards Snowdin he found himself following a trail of blood along the path he knew so well, he halted.

Just ahead of him he saw an extremely limp Frisk dangling from the arms of Papyrus. Papyrus was no longer walking, his head turned full of tears followed by the rest of his body to face Sans

"I was hoping you had taken my warning but," He slowly placed Frisk in the snow wrapping her in his scarf "I guess" the atmosphere went dark and a small blue heart floated in front of both their chests as Papyrus stood up "I can't afford not to care anymore" Sans flinched at his own words, distant in his memory from another timeline.

Suddenly feeling very heavy he fell to the ground as a huge mixture of blue and white bones burst out of the ground. 'This had to be, no was the worst thing ever' he thought,'my own brother is going to kill me!' Dodging the best he could on his turn he tried to reason with him

"Papyrus, why are you doing this?" He yelled above the howling wind "I don't want to fight you!" Papyrus flinched

"Well of corse you don't want to hurt me" he sarcastically yelled back "I guess you don't want to hurt Frisk either!"

"No I d-" Sans was cut of as an attack plowed through him, he felt fuzzy, "P-apy-yrusss" he stuttered "do do you want any-" his voice went raspy and glitchy "no you want me dead , ha ha" he choked coughing out dust before his voice returned to normal ", do you want anyth-" he never finished his sentence as he collapsed to dust.

Papyrus picked up Frisk and began to walk to Snowdin, he felt his sins crawling on his back. As he approached Snowdin though he realised he had an ity-bity problem, how would he explain the fact that Sans was dead... and why he died.

Alphys paced around in the lab

"Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope" she said under her breath it just so happened that having cameras everywhere had its ups and downs, she had just watched Sans die "Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope". Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder "Ahhhhhhhghh!" yelled in alarm

"Hey Alphy" Undyne the blue humanoid red haired fish with an eyepatch on her left eye calmly asked "you ok?"

"Y-y-yeaaaaaaaaaaa, maybe n-no" the small yellow dinosaur in the lab coat stuttered, her glasses were perched lightly on her nose.

"Alphyssssss, what are you hiiiiding?"

"Sans is dea-dea-d-d" she didn't want to finish her sentence "dead" she finally finished quietly screeching in the middle of the word. Undyne could not believe her giant fish ears and simply let herself drift into thought.

"Are you sure is he actually d-" Undyne began to ask but stopped as Alphys madly tapped on the keyboard of the big camera system, the next thing she knew Undyne was looking at Sans' iconic blue jacket, on its own, half covered in snow, surrounded by dust that flowed in a unclean spiral around it, almost like a tornado.

"Who did this?" Undyne strongly asked, she was starting to sound irritated

"Papyrus, but it's not what you..." Undyne was gone before Alphys had finished "think... Uh oh".

Papyrus walked into the town trying very hard not to attract attention to himself, it wasn't working. Apparently walking with a dying human child in your arms, with dust covering you as you cry is more than enough to get the whole town to ask what has happened. "Papyrus" doggo asked "what the hell happened?" His head tilted to the side "I can only see things that are moving, and I can see you, you must be shaking" his tail curled between his legs. Papyrus tried his best to ignore the nagging repetitive questions, but he winced when dogamy asked

"where's Sans?"

"Yea" Dogaressa added "where's Sans?"

"Hey you little punk!" A familiar voice hissed over all the noise...

Standing just a few paces away from him Undyne had cleared a path through all the crowding monsters using just her voice

"what the hell were you thinking! He was you brother!" Papyrus realised that she was in full armour, in her right hand she was holding a spear that was radiating light and in her left was that iconic blue jacket, covered in dust...

"Undyne" Papyrus started "It's not what it looks like, he attac-"

"I don't care, if he attacked you!" She screamed at him, as if he was 1,000,000 metres away, "Sans knows when something is up! And if he didn't trust you... Then neither do I!"

Undynes red hair blew in the wind, her ponytail was loosely tied, as darkness consumed the area a small green heart floated in front of Papyrus, Undyne sent spears at him from all sides. Papyrus found that it was extremely hard to deflect the spears and found himself at half heath in an instant, he had been unprepared for the attack, for his turn though Papyrus decided he would fight back, he didn't want to die, unfortunately for him Undyne was extremely agile and managed to avoid them all. It got to the point where they had been deep in combat for hours and finally Papyrus gave in and decided to flee leaving Frisk behind, again he felt his sins crawling on his back...

"It's so fun watching them squirm, all the timelines are so different but yet so boring... without intervening, but now my puppet is gone. Lets bring in another"


	2. Chapter 2, It's about time

Sans found himself falling, his supposed 'father' had probably cast some weird spell to get him away from the river, but unlike all the spells his 'dad' normally cast it was dark and dry instead of bright and wet, then as if the universe was trying to prove him wrong everything went bright and he felt cold. He pulled himself up, looking around he seemed to be in some sort of 'forest?' And it was 'snowing?' and he was no longer in water. To his alarm he saw a cloud of swirling dust, and a trail of blood after that.

Scrabbling to his feet, he paced along the snow covered path, in the distance he could hear a rushed yelling conversation that he mainly shut out until he heard his name, then he payed attention.

"He wasn't nice anymore he almost wasn't himself anymore, I swear I wouldn't have killed my brother if I didn't have to!" The overly, overly familiar voice yelled then a slightly less familiar voice responded to the cry

"You're the one that changed you little brat! You would normally give your life for your brother, wether he was being mean or not!"

Sans heard the close running motion of feet then saw two pe-uh ,a skeleton, and a fish in armour run round the corner,

"Papyrus?" Sans muttered "you're alive?"

Papyrus just happened to stop so suddenly that his body wasn't ready for it, he tumbled over his own heels Undyne was quick to take the opportunity pouncing at him about 3 inches from impact Sans yelled

"Don't kill him!" Undyne stopped suddenly and stared towards Sans, Sans ran up to Papyrus pushing Undyne out of the way

"Papyrus are you ok? Are you hurt? Where's your cloak? Why are you wearing white? Why is Undying attacking you? Wh-" he was cut of as Papyrus pushed him away staring in horror

"G-g-g-get aw-way fro-m-m-me!" he stuttered sniffling.

"Your alive Sans? How?" Undyne asked slowly "she held up Sans' jumper in front of her then looked at Sans, the jumper then Sans, she dropped the jumper then gave Sans a big hug "how" she cried softly "how"

Sans ran as fast as he could down the red streets of Helldin Papyrus chased after him, Sans' black jacket was only worn by one sleeve so it was nearly falling off, his red turtleneck was loose and flimsy barely keeping out the cold. Sans was almost out of breath and weak from the attack that had injured him earlier, he was pretty sure he was gonna die "Get back here you coward!" Papyrus yelled "or I'll beat you to dust!"

"You will anyway" Sans whined at him, then feeling himself collapse to the ground, the yellow vertical stripe glinted in the light, sharp stones stuck into him as he heard his brother approach, as he drifted from consciousness.

Sans was very surprised at the random hug from Undying, who was normally a big bully towards him, also his long dead brother was staring at him with wide eyes, he was missing his orange cloak and for some reason was wearing white not grey.

"Undying? Can you get off me please?" He asked surprised

"oh ok sorry, Sans I just missed you" everyone sat there in silence for the next 1/2 hour or so, it would have been completely quiet if it weren't for Papyrus' heavy breathing.

"Sooooo now what?" Sans interrupted from the dragging on silence, but no one said anything.

Sans walked along the asteroids hopping from one to another humming a quiet song, there was no place he would rather be, the stars twinkled all around reminding him of the complete beauty in the cosmos but all at once he felt extremely cold and all went dark, behind him was an extremely angry looking, black and red wearing Papyrus that immediately screamed

"How dare you teleport away you little... Wait..." A huge smile spread across his face which quickly turned into a smirk. The second Sans regained sight he was alarmed at the red, cold, jagged rocked road that he knelt on, a sharp hand pulled him up by the jacket collar leaving him gasping for breath

"is a change in appearance the best you can manage" he cooed letting out a laugh which chilled Sans down to the bo-ahem soul.

Sans felt weak and helpless suddenly feeling weightless

"great" he thought "I'm dead ain't I" but then his vision cleared and he saw stars twinkling at him as if to say hello "great now I'm dizzy and dead" it took him a good few seconds to come to his senses. "Wait, am I in heaven? Or in space?" He actually spoke out loud this time, Sans rubbed the weakness out of his eyes. "I hope I'm in space" looking around he realised he was in space. "Well how the dickens did i get here?"

"Sans? Why are you wearing red and black?" Papyrus asked politely, Sans flinched at the voice that had just tried to kill him. Kicking the air helplessly trying to get himself upright Papyrus slowly walked over to him and seeing his frustration turned him upright. Sans, consumed in fear stared at the blue and gold wearing Papyrus and relaxed at the fact Papyrus was not trying to kill him. He was far to tired to look at the logics of the situation.

"Hmmmm" Sans hmmmmed "I wonder where my pet octopus is?"

"Your what!?" Papyrus asked loudly "Pet-octopus?"

"Yea" Sans responded "Eight-Legs, don't you remember?"

"Uhhh, nooooo"

"hah" Sans muttered lightly almost falling asleep.

"Anyone else?"

"Huh?" Sans asked "what was that?"

"What was what?" Papyrus asked,

"I thought i heard something" Sans responded. "Uhhhhumahh" Sans didn't seem to be focusing on any one point

"You ok Sans?" Undyne asked "You don't look to g- oh!" Sans collapsed

"mmmmh" He groaned

"Sans!" Undyne yelled shaking Sans forcefully "Sans!"

"O-ahhhhhhhhh" Sans yelled suddenly feeling gravity again, plunging into the soft snow "Ow" he muttered in frustration, he looked up and saw, um , him? In grey and blue with a nice looking Undyne and Papyrys around him.

"Can someone just tell me where I am already! How hard is it to get instructions around here?" He grumbled at the group of odd others that seemed familiar somehow.

"Um" Papyrus asked "Sans? Sans? Sans? Sans? 2 Sans after Sans di-" Papyrus fainted

"Exactly" Sans grumbled again "how flipping hard is it to get instr-oph!" A blue and gold wearing Sans fell on top of the Black and red gold tooth wearing Sans, the black and grey wearing Sans woke up suddenly, panting heavily.

"Wait wait wait" Undyne yelled at the top of her lungs "how many of you are there?!"

"Get off me you little-"

"sorry I just-ahhhhh"

"I told you to get off" Black and Red slightly injured Sans used his magic to send bruised Blue and Gold Sans flying across the clearing

"Ahhhhhh" he screamed

"Whoa!" Undyne yelled, jumping into the air and catching the very bruised and injured Blue and Gold wearing Sans from the air "everyone stop!" She shifted her attention to injured Black and Red wearing Sans "You are on the path to Snowdin Town! Happy?"

"Snowdin" injured Black and Red wearing Sans muttered thoughtfully "that sound oddly familiar" he raised his hand to his skull and scratched it "are sure it's Snowdin? I thought it was called Helldin?"

Toriel sat in the kitchen waiting for the pie to finish cooking, she sighed

"why can't anything interesting ever happen" she muttered, then suddenly, as if to answer her she heard an extremely loud knock "who is there?" Toriel asked, she heard a gasp "Toriel decided to walk to the door, opening it she saw a humanish looking fish, in armour. "Uhhhh, well hello my friend, how did you get here to the ruins all by yourself"

"I blew the door down" Undyne answered Toriel stared in disbelief

"And you are here why?" Toriel asked

"I was running from chaos actually" Undyne said sheepishly

"Chaos you say? How?"

"Theres alot of the same pers- wait why am I talking to you, I'd best be going, awkward goat lady, bye" with that Undyne bravely walked away into the darkness. Toriel decided to follow out of curiosity.

"Ok so who's not a clone?" Black and Red Sans asked annoyedly "Because it's not me, wait so if I'm not the clone you all are, done" he brought his fingers in front of his face and eyed them as if he had nails, his gold tooth shone as he grinned.

"Hey, I'm not a clone!" Blue and Gold Sans reassured angrily "I'm the original!" Papyrus was shaking in the corner,

"the original is dead" he shakily muttered "What was that little ol baby Papyrus" Black and Red Sans mocked "I should be dead should I?"

"No that's not what I said" Papyrus whispered under his breath

"He said 'the original is dead' " Blue and Gold Sans asserted towards Black and Red Sans.

"Welp, I guess i'll just have to take charge then" Said Black and Red Sans

"constalationly guy, thing, me, go find the town 'Snowdin' Mr reaper, blue wearing cloaked man looking, me, knock some sense into baby Papyrus white wearing guy and I: the original Sans out of all you clone freaks will find that stupid fish that stopped me from beating constalationly senseless!" He ordered and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Blue and Grey Sans shrugged and walked over to Papyrus, and Blue and Gold Sans out of fear obeyed Black and Red Sans' orders, and began to walk in the direction of what he thought was 'Snowdin?'.

Undyne tried to shut the following soft footsteps from behind her but couldn't, and it was even harder to shut out the goat lady's voice when she spoke.

"Please my friend, tell me what happened."

"Go away" Undyne finally muttered

"please I can help, would you like some snail pie?"

"Fine" Undyne was about to give in but out of nowhere Black and Red Sans appeared.

Okay, this is getting confusing isn't it. Let's give them names. Black and red is now fell, blue and gold is now over, original is just sans and grey and blue is ocean. We all good? Okay, on we go.

Crimson, see through magic tainted flames engulfed Undyne and she was unable to move "You ran all the way to the catacombs... you coward. Now I am going to give you the option to fight me like a man, or let me kill you where you stand," Fell mocked "just say which you prefer... oh wait you can't talk can you? Opps my bad!". The flames dispersed from around her as she fell to the ground, Sans let out a laugh that made Toriel cringe.

Fell swung his left arm upwards and a mixture of blue and white bones came up from the ground, this caught Undyne completely by surprise and would have been hit if it weren't for Toriel who sent a flaming ball of fire directly at Fell, unfortunately, he was prepared for it and moved swiftly out of the way, fortunately, this disabled his attack.

"Hey!" Fell angrily yelled at Toriel "how dare you oppose your former king!" Toriel stoped and stared

"Former king?" She asked unable to believe his words "why i was pretty sure that was Asgore's role" the started mocking unintentionally "as if anyone could kill Asgore, and I doubt he would give up his position either so keep dreaming"

"Did she just..." Fell thought to himself "she just insulted me!". Toriel was then consumed in the same magic fire that had swept around Undyne earlier and was sent flying across the room and swung into the furthest wall

"How dare you insult me lady Toriel!" Fell sceamed "I would have thought better of you!" Bones stuck out from the wall and Toriel was immediately taken down half heath before she was dropped to the ground, Sans was about to launch another attack when...

"Hrahhhhhhhhhh" Undyne launched herself onto Fell sending him sprawling on the ground, he thrust his arm up and Undyne was launched to the roof

"get your flumging magic of me you freak!" Undyne shouted, Fell chuckled

"oh wow" he mocked "you really like swing your arms around helplessly. Really? Someone who swore they would kill all who opposed you, yet you can't lay a single attack on me. How ironic" he chuckled again "well" the crimson licked at his face as it pounded out of his eye "I guess your gonna die now"


	3. Authors note

I just received a comment by someone of the name of 'Yo' who was a guest.

Thsi is a message to all who wish to criticise my writing and... 'Yo'

They said that it was 'Ugh this is to confusing, not the good confusing either. Cant bear to read this anymore'

Note they said 'bear' and 'Cant'.

'Yo' if you truly don't understand something, and aren't trying to be an Asshole, you would give me constructive criticism of my writing.

Also, if you knew the best, why did you not use correct grammar or word choice, not to mention you are a guest, and haven't written anything yourself.

Not to be an Asshole back, I think you must be a lovely person and just didn't think about what you were writing and never thought you could offend someone who just published their first story.

If anyone is to comment negatively on my story, at least tell me what I did wrong.

Hey 'Yo' If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Has no one ever told you that?


	4. Authors note again! Listen would you?

**PLEASE GIVE CONSRUCTIVE CRITICIS, TELL ME WHAT I AM DOING WRONG IR WHAT I CAN DO BETTER SO YOU CAN ENJOY THE STORY MORE!**

I will happily re-write the chapter or the whole story to help you understand the plot. I could even give an explanation chapter every now and then to sum up what's going on.

I have come to thoughts that maybe you are not familiar with AU's, so please become familiar whith the main ones of those to make it clearer

Thankyou.


End file.
